<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A rocky argument by Fandom_Trash_Goblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936071">A rocky argument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin'>Fandom_Trash_Goblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stex drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But that isn’t an excuse for emotionally and physically hurting his siblings, F/F, F/M, Gen, He honestly has a hard time, M/M, Multi, Oh god I posted two chapters in one day, Other, Poppa and Belle are their parents, Rocky 1 has anger issues, Rocky 1 has problems getting over the past, The Rockys are Rustys older siblings, The hip hoppers are here now, don’t worry he learns by the end, i am too fast when I write lol, i love the rockies so much I’m owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rockies were very well known for their unity. The four of them were peas in a pod as kids, and well into adulthood. Though, even they weren’t saved from arguments, with Rocky (Rocky 1) being a hothead. They’d never had one like this, though.</p><p>Guide to The Rockies: <br/>Rocky = Rocky 1 (red)<br/>Rocco = Rocky 2 (yellow)<br/>Roxy = Rocky 3 (green)<br/>Rocket = Rocky 4 (blue)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flat-Top/CB/Dustin (very loosely implied), Lube/Rocky 3, Poppa/Belle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stex drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What did I do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rocky, you should show faith in our brother.” Rocco said gently, trying to deescalate the situation. </p><p>“Listen, Rocco, I love Rusty and all,” Rocky sighed, “but he’s gonna get himself killed!” </p><p>“He just wants to race. I can relate.” Rocket snorted from where he was leaning on the doorway. </p><p>“You know very well why you can’t race, Rocket!” Rocky snapped at the smallest of their group. </p><p>“It ain’t my fault I’m the runt!” Rocket snapped right back. </p><p>“Oh shut up! You’re not in this argument!” Rocky growled, turning around when a hand landed on his shoulder. </p><p>“Just relax.” Roxy said sternly, Rocky shook himself from her grasp. </p><p>“How can I relax, Roxy?! He’s gonna get himself hurt!” He yelled, Roxy looked taken aback.</p><p>“You didn’t have to tell him to give up though!” She jabbed a finger into Rocky’s chest, “He’s a big boy now, he can handle himself!” She stated.</p><p>“You don’t get to say anything! It’s not like you’re ever here!” Rocky slapped her hand away. </p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna play that card now!?” Roxy clenched her fists at her sides and angrily stomped her wheels.</p><p>“Yeah! All you ever do is go off on those fancy little deliveries, and you leave us in the dust! Whenever you do come back all you do is hang out with Lube! Newsflash, Roxy, we still exist!” Rocky spat at her. </p><p>“Those ‘fancy little deliveries’ are important for the yard, damn it!” Roxy got up in his face. </p><p>“That’s all you ever do anymore! You forgot about us, you forgot about Rusty, and you forgot about Momma and Poppa!” Rocky shoved her away, she landed on her rear with a thump.</p><p>“Rocky...” Rocket said in a warning, knowing that he would lose his temper even more. </p><p>“Shut up!” Rocky turned around and hit him on the shoulder. Hard. “What do you do besides run from Tank and complain that you’re small?!” </p><p>“Rocky, stop it.” Rocco said carefully as he helped steady Rocket. </p><p>“Shut the hell up! You’re the worst of all, Rocco!” Rocky shoved Rocket aside and got in Rook’s face, “All you do is beat around the bush with Carrie and act dumb! Get a reality check, you cannot rely on your strength forever, idiot!” He screamed before shoving Rook in the chest. While the large car barely moved from the shove, he still began tearing up. </p><p>“...I’m not dumb...” He trembled, reaching an arm up to wipe at his eyes. Rocket and Roxy were immediately at his side, Rocket took a rag out of his pocket to help with the tears while Roxy gently patted his shoulder and glared at Rocky.</p><p>“I’m staying with Lube tonight.” Roxy stated, giving Rocco one more gentle pat before skating off to her boyfriends shed. </p><p>“Tank will probably let us stay in his shed, c’mon Rook.” Rocket gently nudged the still crying boxcar to follow him. </p><p>“I’ll just...stay with Rusty...” Rocco sniffled before skating off quickly.</p><p>Rocket just turned to Rocky and glared at him, “You messed up big this time, Rocky.” He shook his head before skating off to find Tank’s shed.</p><p>Rocky stood there in anger for a long time. It was well into the night before his eyes widened and he fell to his knees, “What did I do?” He sobbed out, tears of his own now falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While avoiding his siblings, Rocky remembers the good times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky hadn’t left his shed in a day. He assumed the other Rockies were staying with their various friends, and who could blame them? Rocky was done. He messed up big time. Of course, they’d said hurtful stuff to each other before, but they’d always reconciled within an hour or two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found himself bored in the shed, but he didn’t feel up to facing his siblings. He usually found himself throwing rocks against the wall and thinking about good times while looking over the various trinkets they’d kept over the years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His gaze wandered to a geode sitting on a shelf. The geode was dusty and dull with age, but it was still purple and still special to The Rockies, specifically Rocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Four young boxcars could be seen in the yard all day, the hot sun beating on their backs. They were all throwing rocks down at the concrete ground in an attempt to break them. If anyone asked why, one of them would smile with a grin missing a tooth or two and simply say: “We’re lookin’ for diamonds!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The day was turning into night now, but the four of them were determined to find a precious gem. “Maybe we should give up, Momma and Poppa probably got dinner by now.” Roxy said, dropping a small rock on the ground and wiping the sweat from her forehead. “Yeah, I’m hungry.” Rocco nodded. “Alright, lets roll out.” Rocky agreed. Rocket sighed in defeat, but he threw one more rock at the ground. This one actually broke. “Look!” Rocket yelled in triumph, scrambling to grab the geode.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The other Rockies leaned over his shoulders and head to get a closer look, “Woah! Shiny!” Rocco gasped, eyes widening at the pretty thing. “It’s so beautiful!” Roxy grinned. “Good goin’, Rocket!” Rocky grinned, slinging an arm around Rocket’s shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“What’s all the fuss about?” The three boxcars turned around to see their father with their new baby brother, Rusty, on his shoulders. “Poppa!” They all shouted, rushing to him. “Look, Poppa! Rocket found a gem!” Rocky beamed. “So he did, that’s a mighty fine geode you found, Rocket.” Poppa nodded in approval, “C’mon, lets go show your Momma. She made spaghetti!” He turned, offering his couplers to the small freight trucks who eagerly grabbed on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky chuckled lightly at the memory. Rocket used to die for any approval from any member of his family. He missed him. He missed all of them. He tried to sway his mind away from missing Rocket by looking at an old medal. It was chipped and not as shiny as it once was, but another fond memory came into Rockys mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Come on, Rocco! You got this!” Rocket cheered. The largest of the four was currently carrying a lot of rocks, more than the adolescent should be able to carry. “Don’t give up now, bro!” Rocky yelled. “Add another one, Gritty!” Roxy urged, the older boxcar obliged and added another large rock to Rook’s load. “Push yourself, Rocco! Only a few more to go until you break the old record!” Rocket screamed, “I’d push myself a lot more if you didn’t scream right in my ear!” Rocco gritted his teeth, uncharacteristically angry right now, but who could blame him? He was carrying far more than he should have been. “You can do it, Rocco!” Rusty cheered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Add more! Don’t do just one this time! I got this!” Rocco breathed through his teeth, trying to keep a clear mind. Gritty shrugged and added three. Rocco’s legs started shaking, “You can put more than that! Come on!” He yelled, sweat dripping down his face. “Last few.” Gritty said before dropping the last four onto his load. Rook almost gave out but he held himself. “Ya gotta hold ‘em for thirty seconds to qualify.” Gritty warned before starting the timer. At this point, any member of the freight near the scene were now intently watching the young boxcar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The thirty seconds were very tense and very loud. The rest of the Rockies and Rusty all cheering on their brother while Rook did his best to stay standing, there were a few close calls when his knees started bending a little, but he stayed up. “Three...two...one! Let ‘em go!” Gritty yelled, ending the timer. Rocco dropped all the rocks immediately and nearly collapsed on the ground, but was held up by his brothers. “And the old Apollo Victoria boxcar load record has been broken!” Gritty called out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The rest of the freight went crazy, clapping and cheering for the young truck. “Here, kid, ya earned it.” Gritty flicked a metal towards Rocco, he caught it. “Congrats, ya crushed my record kid, and since I’m leavin’ I wouldn’t want my old title bein’ held by anyone else. Now c’mere!” Gritty yelled before abruptly hoisting the teenager on her shoulder, “Dinners on me tonight, everyone!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Starlight, how long had it been since they’d seen Gritty? At least ten years. They missed the old boxcar, she was the only other boxcar who was there when they arrived, and she’d mentored all four of them. Rocky shook his head and averted his gaze to another nicknack, it was a magnet from one of Roxy’s first long distance deliveries and Rusty’s first delivery entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Roxy and Rusty are back!” Rocket cried out, rushing to hug his sister and brother. The rest of The Rockies immediately followed and Rocky asked CB to alert Poppa and Belle of their return. “I missed you two so much!” Rocco laughed, picking up Rusty in an embrace. “That’s great, Rocco, but...I need to breathe!” Rusty said, shaking out of the boxcars hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Anything interesting happen?” Rocky asked. Roxy shook her head, “Not really,” her face lit up, “Oh! We got you guys something!” She reached into her bag and pulled out a magnet and handed it to Rocky. “Hm, you two went to Texas?” Rocky tilted a brow. “Yeah, it was very hot, then again it is summer.” Rusty chuckled. “Momma and Poppa are here.” Rocket gently smacked Rusty’s arm and jerked his head towards the approaching trains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“You two are home!” Belle exclaimed, hugging her two children and kissing both of them on the cheek, “How was the trip? Did you get hurt? Did you meet any boys?” Belle asked. Poppa laughed lightly, “Don’t bombard them, dear, I’m sure the trip was fine. You deliver the cargo?” He asked the two, “Yes sir!” Both said. “Then you two did good.” Poppa nodded in approval, “Couple up with me, lets go get dinner!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky let out a fill sob at that last memory. They’d all been so close in the past, what happened? He knew what happened: Roxy started going on important deliveries, Rocco started trying new things, Rocket stopped begging for approval, and Rusty...Rusty wanted to race. They grew up. They moved on. They went onto the future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, he looked like an adult, but did Rocky ever grow up? Did he move on or let go fo the past? He did, didn’t he...?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I’m pretty sure the race takes place in one day or something. BUT. That wouldn’t work in my plot so I’m changing it to take place over a week, I think it makes more sense to let the racers rest and to spread out the various heats.</p><p>Also, addressing train food: yes, engines need either diesel, coal, or electricity to stay alive. Trains of all sorts can ingest oil and other metals to keep healthy, and I imagine it helps a lot so they eat them as much as humans eat normal food. Whenever I mention food here, just imagine it to be the human food but made of metal and stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don’t know what to say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lube gets tired of Roxy being upset, so he takes things into his own hands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rocky was still moping. At least he managed to get himself out of the shed to shower. Well, it wasn’t so much a shower as it was him just staring at the wall and questioning his life choices while the water ran and got some of the dust and dirt that was caked onto his plating off. </p>
<p>The showers didn’t have any dryers, so he had to skate around a bit to get most of the water off. As much as he wanted to go right back to his shed, he wasn’t about to trail water all over his home. Even a typically grimy boxcar had standards when it came to keeping his shed nice. </p>
<p>“Hey, Rocky.” Lube called, sitting on a concrete bench, he waved at Rocky to sit by him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lube.” He yawned, sitting by the engine. He didn’t get much rest last night, it was strange how hard it was to sleep alone when you were used to snoozing in a pile of your siblings. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Roxy told me what happened.” Lube asked, concern written on his face. Lube was some kind of unique. While most of Greaseball’s gang either totally ignored the freight or bullied them, Lube had a soft spot for them and genuinely cared for them. Rocky suspected it was because he was currently in a relationship with Roxy, or maybe he was just nice, who knew?</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just...taking some time to reflect and all that.” Rocky sighed.</p>
<p>“Roxy really misses you...they all do.” Lube said gently.</p>
<p>“I miss them too.” Rocky admitted, sheepishly looking down at his wheels</p>
<p>“You should talk to them,” Lube said, “And I’m not just saying that because I got crushed last night by your siblings staying with me and Roxy since they‘re used to sleeping in groups.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Rocco is pretty heavy.” Rocky snorted.</p>
<p>“All of you boxcars are pretty heavy.” Lube corrected.</p>
<p>“Duh, we’re all muscle.” Rocky smirked a little, flexing for emphasis.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna talk to your siblings?” Lube suddenly changed the subject.</p>
<p>“...Eventually. I need to think.” Rocky sighed.</p>
<p>“You’ve had a lot of time. How hard is it to man up and say sorry?” Lube narrowed his eyes a little.</p>
<p>“It’s not about saying sorry it’s about- hey!” Rocky yelled as Lube unceremoniously stood up and hoisted the boxcar over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What’re you doing!?” Rocky snarled.</p>
<p>“Taking you to your siblings. They’ve waited long enough for you to say something.” Lube stated, beginning to skate to his and Roxy’s shared shed. </p>
<p>“You can’t force me to talk to them!” Rocky punched his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Listen: Roxy has been very upset since your argument. I would do anything to make her happy, including letting the gang pummel you. This is the better option.” Lube said calmly, which terrified Rocky to the core. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say!” Rocky yelled as they approached the shed.</p>
<p>“It’ll come to you.” Lube sighed, taking the boxcar off of his shoulder and shoving him inside the shed where his siblings were hanging out.</p>
<p>“All of you: make up.” He said boldly before closing the shed door and leaving. </p>
<p>Rocky winced and turned to face his siblings, “Hi...” </p>
<p>“He didn’t rough you up did he?” Roxy asked.</p>
<p>“No, he just put me over his shoulder.” Rocky shrugged.</p>
<p>It was awkwardly silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Look I...” Rocky began, “I don’t know what to say, it just won’t come out.”</p>
<p>“I get it. You were...angry.” Roxy sighed, “You wanna protect Rusty, we all do. But...” she took a deep breath, “You gotta get your anger under control.” </p>
<p>“I do...” Rocky sighed.</p>
<p>“You can’t just hit people, it ain’t right unless it’s playing.” Rocket started, “I get that you want everyone to be safe or whatever, but you shouldn’t take it this far.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t...” Rocky sniffled. </p>
<p>Everyone looked to Rocco.</p>
<p>“You hurt me.” He said quietly, “You know I ain’t dumb and you know I don’t like bein’ called that. But you called me it anyways.”</p>
<p>Rocky looked at his wheels, ashamed.</p>
<p>“But...I miss you.” Rocco said, “I miss havin’ you around, I miss sparrin’ with you and makin’ jokes...I ain’t gonna forgive you right away...but I want to.”</p>
<p>“I’m...sorry guys...I...I don’t know why I said any of that stuff, I was just so mad! Rusty’s gonna get himself hurt and all of us keep growing apart, we ain’t never gonna be the we were as kids! Everyone is just...just...I dunno how to say it, everything is wrong!” Rocky fell down to his knees, sobbing.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s changing, we’re all grown up. Even Rusty.” Roxy kneeled down and pressed her forehead against her older brothers head, holding his hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah...you were an idiot to say that stuff.” Rocket said bluntly, “But at least you know that you were an idiot.” He shrugged, putting his head against Rocky’s as well.</p>
<p>“I missed head bumping you the most...” Rocco mumbled, scooping up all three in a tight hug and resting his head against Rocky’s.</p>
<p>The four of them had talking to do. But right now all that mattered was finding comfort in each other. </p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, before eventually leaving the shed and going to the freight yard for work that day.</p>
<p>They were busy with moving rocks (who would have guessed?) when Rocky herd the telltale sound of Dustin playing his harmonica and Poppa harmonizing. </p>
<p>“Hey!” He got the other Rockies attention, “Poppa’s gonna sing!” He cheered.</p>
<p>“Oh, that stuff is so out of date!” Flat-Top grumbled, but he followed them to the old steamer. Likely because he wanted to hear Dustin play his harmonica.</p>
<p>“Cool it, Flats, Poppa’s gonna sing!” Rocco bumped Flat-Top’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s out of date!” Flat-Top grumbled, going to sit by C.B..</p>
<p>“Poppa don’t sing often!” Rocky sang out. </p>
<p>“But he do sing mean!” The others finished.</p>
<p>It was good to be The Rockies again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I’m gonna have 1 more chapter for this, maybe two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Are you a McCoy or not!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rocky decides that he will race with Rusty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all had a great time singing the blues with Poppa. They even got the chance to show off their moves! Then Rusty showed up.</p><p>“Rusty, why you lookin’ sad?” Poppa asked.</p><p>“Pearl decided she’s not racing with me...” Rusty sniffled, looking close to tears.</p><p>“Why not take a rocky with you?” Poppa motioned towards the boxcars.</p><p>“How bout you take me? I ain’t raced in years and I could use the thrill!” Roxy stepped up but Rusty shook his head.</p><p>“Maybe Flat-Top would be good!” Poppa patted the brick trucks back.</p><p>“No, Poppa...” Rusty sighed.</p><p>“Rusty, you got no faith! I am a steamer, I was this yards champion once. You could be too, you’re just blind!” Poppa shook his head. </p><p>“No, no, I see good! There’s just no power in steam anymore! Electricity is faster now!” Rusty sighed.</p><p>“No! Let me hear you say steam!” Poppa put his hand by his ear and leaned to Rusty expectantly. </p><p>“Steam...” Rusty muttered.</p><p>“No! Let me hear you all say steam!” Poppa turned to The Rockies for support.</p><p>“Steam!” The four of them harmonized. </p><p>Then Flat-Top jumped down from where he was sitting, “Oil! Oil! Oil!”</p><p>“Oil?!” Poppa gasped, offended, Flat-Top hid behind Dustin, “Oil is the work of the diesel himself!” </p><p>“The Starlight Express will help you, Rusty! You just need to believe!” Poppa turned back to his youngest.</p><p>“Control! Control! Race time in minus five minutes! Heat two starts soon!” </p><p>“Rusty?” Poppa looked at him hopefully. </p><p>“No! Not without Pearl!” Rusty looked still saddened.</p><p>“You don’t need Pearl, little brother, you got this either way!” Rocket skated forwards, “I can’t race but you can still take one of them!” </p><p>“Yeah, take me! I’m strong!” Rocco nodded.</p><p>“Or take me! I’m fast! Any of us would be good for racing!” Roxy bumped Rusty’s shoulder. </p><p>“Either one of them would be great! If Pearl can’t see that you’re a star then who needs her?” Rocky surprised Rusty by showing support. </p><p>“No! I’m not going without Pearl.” Rusty said firmly. </p><p>Poppa shook his head, “Who’ll come with me? Who’ll come with me? Race behind me?”</p><p>“Poppa, you’re mad!” Roxy gasped. </p><p>“Poppa, you’re mad!” The other Rockies backed her up. </p><p>“I’m going to find someone to race with me! Come on, Rocky?” Poppa looked at his eldest.</p><p>“I can’t, I’m reserved! I’ve got me a ride with Brexit!” Rocky shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, Flat-Top! You’ll do!” Poppa turned to the flatcar. </p><p>“No way! Not with you! Me go with a steamer, all smelly and smokin’ and ashy and filthy? You gotta be jokin!” Flat-Top snorted, C.B. smacked his arm. </p><p>“I’ll go with you, I’ll go with you!” Dustin offered. </p><p>“I-I may be strong, son...” Poppa stuttered. </p><p>“Okay, I know, I’ll be too slow...” Dustin sighed. </p><p>“Take too long, son...” Poppa shook his head. </p><p>“Please Poppa, take me!” Dustin begged. </p><p>“No way! It’s all over! There is no place for steam on the railroad today!” Rusty stated.</p><p>“Control! Control! Announcement! Space for a late entry! I repeat: space for a late entry! The British engine has had an accident!”</p><p>“Aw shucks!” Rocky smacked his knee, “I was supposed to race with him!”</p><p>“C’mon, Dustin!” Poppa let the big Hopper couple onto him before skating away.</p><p>“This can’t be good!” Roxy said, panicked, as they all skated to the sidelines.</p><p>The second heat was...entertaining...to say the least. It was slow in the start, with Dustin’s weight holding Poppa back. Turnov and Hashimoto got into a fight and were distracted. Poppa then surprised everyone and managed to make a comeback and actually win! But with a cost...</p><p>“Poppa, you were great!” Rusty praised, leading The Rockies to the old steam engine.</p><p>The five of them stopped at the sight of him.</p><p>“Poppa! Your boiler is cold!” Rocco gasped. </p><p>“It’s my fault, I’m too heavy for him...” Dustin sniffled. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be racing with freight, Poppa.” Rocket shook his head.</p><p>“I normally would ask your Momma but she’s off on work...” Poppa coughed, Belle was busy in another yard teaching some young sleeping cars.</p><p>“Rusty.” Rocky looked at his younger brother, “Take Poppa’s place. I’ll go with you if need be.” </p><p>“I can’t-“ Rusty was cut off as Rocky grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“Are you a McCoy or not!?” Rocky yelled.</p><p>“I-I mean, I am, but-“ Rusty stuttered.</p><p>“I said: Are you a McCoy or not?!” Rocky stomped his wheels.</p><p>“Yes! I am a McCoy!” Rusty yelled back.</p><p>“Then let’s win this race!” Rocky screamed, head bumping him.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m gonna take Poppa’s place!” Rusty cheered, head bumping Rocky back.</p><p>“Excellent, my boy!” Poppa chuckled. </p><p>Rocky found himself smiling. If he couldn’t stop Rusty from racing, he could at least make sure he was safe when he was racing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in one day? It’s more likely than you think because I am a fast writer. I’m also gonna be busy this weekend so I wanna give everyone the content they deserve lol. This is the end of this fic, don’t worry though! There will be a sequel to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rusty is just as capable as any of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hip Hoppers enter the story and Rocky gets a visit from train god.</p><p>Guide to the Hip Hoppers:</p><p>Jive = Hip Hopper 1/yellow<br/>Jazz = Hip Hopper 2/red<br/>Melody = Hip Hopper 3/blue<br/>Tune = Hip Hopper 4/pink</p><p>Yes, I gave them four only because I wanted number 4 to be pink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Steam train!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky looked up from where he was helping Rusty train. They’d been in the middle of sit ups and Rocky was holding Rusty’s feet down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great. Greaseball and his lackeys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Rusty hopped to his wheels.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re going in for the race? Thought you’d give up after the first heat.” Greaseball scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think again, Grease.” Rocky stepped forwards when he saw how nervous Rusty was getting. “I’m racing with him this time, and nothing’s gonna happen to him when I’m there. Not even your dirty tricks.” He sent a pointed glare to the mighty Diesel engine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stepping down from playing parent to those hoppers?” Greaseball scoffed, “Who’s gonna babysit ‘em while you race? Those four got rocks for brains, y’know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They do.” Rocky admitted, “But they can watch themselves, I just make sure they don’t get hurt. Besides, you yourself know what it’s like to watch over a bunch of trains with rocks for brains, don’t you?” He smirked at the gang’s reactions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know, I wonder where Rusty got the stupid idea that he can beat me from...probably Poppa. Figures, the deadbeat steamer wants his son to have the dream he never got to live.” Greaseball glared at Rocky, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You leave Poppa out of this!” Rusty spoke up, “You don’t get to talk about my family like that!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back off, Greaseball.” Rocky stepped in front of his brother protectively, “Rusty is just as capable as any of you, and Starlight above I will make sure he wins.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh please, he still needs his big brother to defend him. How weak can you get?” Greaseball continued to try and get a rise out of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon. Let’s go.” Rocky coupled onto Rusty, letting the small steamer pull him away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greaseball, not satisfied with the lack of reaction, picked up a rock and threw it at them, aiming for Rusty’s head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky caught the rock, not even looking or flinching, and he threw it back twice as hard over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greaseball wasn’t paying attention, too busy laughing with his gang, when the rock hit him in the eye. Causing him to scream and hold his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greaseball sent a menacing glare in Rocky’s direction, and Rocky gave him one right back as Rusty skated him away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that night, The Hip Hoppers came back from their trip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, I can’t believe you wanna do stand up.” Jazz giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to try and see if I’m any good at it!” Tune defended himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So try it on us.” Melody said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I need to practice...” Tune admitted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have any material?” Jive tilted his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah he’s got plenty: Being a Hip Hopper, not understanding stuff, being confused, how sometimes he doesn’t hear...” Jazz snickered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that just makes me sound stupid.” Tune pouted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honesty is always the best policy.” Jazz laughed as Tune punched his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, Rocky, did you hear about Rusty?” Melody skated around the eldest McCoy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he thinks he can win by playing fair!” Jive chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if! We sang a bunch to him and showed off our impeccable breakdancing skills to convince him that cheating is the only way to win.” Jazz smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...You really messed with Rusty after what happened?” Rocky rested a hand on his forehead, a little disappointed that the four hoppers would screw with Rusty when he was clearly upset. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rocky, bro, you look real tired. Something happen?” Melody asked, starting to take off the paint on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Been training with Rusty, he’s taking Poppa’s place in the final heat and I’m racing with him.” Rocky leaned on the table, awaiting their reactions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, Greaseballs gonna crush him!” Jive said, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you!” Jazz added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not to mention that fancy electric.” Melody remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least his components are pretty...” Tune smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro, Killerwatt is their son, they’d never let you date him.” Melody scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say what you like, but I’m racing with Rusty. Tomorrow’s the final heat, so you guys gotta watch us mop the floor with the competition.” Rocky ordered. The four hoppers groaned some about missing a gig, but Rocky knew they’d cheer him and Rusty on like nobody’s business.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finally getting all The Hip Hoppers comfortable in their large nest, he settled down between Jive and Melody. He was ready for a good nights sleep. He needed the rest if he was going to destroy Greaseball and Electra in the finals. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He opened his eyes and he saw light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Stars were everywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“What the...” He looked around, finally seeing the large figure behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hi?” He tilted his head. He’d never had a dream like this before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hello, child.” A loud, gentle voice said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“...Starlight Express?” Rocky breathed, not really believing it but also completely believing it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Correct.” The Starlight Express smiled, “It is very noble of you to help your brother, I know how hesitant you were to support him in the beginning. You really love him so much, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Well, yeah...” Rocky rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, “He’s my baby brother.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The Starlight Express nodded, “You are right to help him. Rusty may be strong from years of moving freight, but he isn’t as courageous as you. He’ll need your strength and, excuse me for saying, your rashness.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Rocky smiled a little at that, “I <strong>am</strong> the oldest of the McCoy children <strong>and</strong> the future leader of the freight, I gotta help ‘em where I can.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The Starlight Express’s own smile faltered a bit, “But it isn’t enough. Greaseball, Electra, and C.B. are not playing fair. You two won’t make it unless you have some special help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Rocky felt some tingling in his wheels, “Hey! What the heck was that!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The Starlight Express’s smile returned at full force, “Some assistance. I’ve also helped Rusty, you two have me in your corner now. I’m sure you’ll do just fine...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, the dream faded and Rocky awoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around. Yep, he was back home. In his nest, with a bunch of snoring, purring hoppers around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a weird dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it <strong>would</strong> help. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky decided that was a conundrum for tomorrow and he went back to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Screw the timeline and screw canon I think I’m just making it up at this point lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>